


7 Idiots and a flower

by AriDragon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Romance, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Mischief, Multi, Shenanigans, Slow Romance, other mental health issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDragon/pseuds/AriDragon
Summary: The seven demon brothers now have to deal with a very ill MC, seeming to be entranced by the mirage flower. But is the mirage flower the real cause of her illness? MC kept something important about her health a secret, and now it'll be revealed.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	1. The Mesmerizing flower

MC sat cross-legged in the courtyard, the stars glittering overhead. The mirage flowers, growing innocently in their garden bed, swayed with the wind.

Levi approached hesitantly, dressed in his usual hoodie. 

"MC?" He called out to her, concernedly. 

She didn't acknowledge him, instead choosing to follow the swaying mirage flowers. He stepped closer and crouched down to her level. She didn't move. 

"MC, this isn't healthy." 

"What do you mean?" Her voice was empty, devoid of emotion. Her eyes never left the mirage flowers. 

"You've been out here for days," He said, "You need to take a break, get some sleep, perhaps eat something?" 

"And haven't you spent longer playing video games?" 

His eyes widened. Her voice held no rudeness nor any teasing tone. Nothing. He was speaking to a robotic girl. 

"Something's wrong," He stated, "And you know it. Please, just come inside. I'll cook something for you if you'd like." 

She turned to him, for the first time meeting his eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles underneath them. Her hair was just as frazzled.

With no emotion, she replied, "No thank you, I just want to stay here." 

And so, she went back to staring at the flowers. 

He stood up, defeated, and turned away to go inside. As he shut the doors behind him, he muttered to himself, "MC, just what have these flowers been doing to you?"

...

The seven brothers gathered in the house of lamentation. A tense atmosphere was in the air. Every one of them was on edge, Mammon especially, pacing back and forth. 

Lucifer broke the silence, "It appears MC's been acting somewhat..."

"Nuts?" Said Levi

"Obsessed?" Belphie suggested.

Beel patted his stomach and said, "Like me when I smell some delicious food."

Mammon was steaming. He snapped at Beel, "You guys, this is serious! MC's seriously ill!"

Asmodeus said, "And why haven't you gone out there to check on her, then? Every one of us has gone to see her, except you." 

Mammon clenched his fists and said, "Hey, I visited her! I did it just a couple hours ago!"

Satan chimed in, "Staring at her from behind the open doors like a stalker, you mean? That hardly counts as a visit."

Mammon shouted, "Hey! I tried, okay? I can't stand to see her like this! It's like a bug crawled in her brain or something!"

"Ew." Said Asmo.

Lucifer said firmly, "Calm down, Mammon. We need to think about this rationally." 

Mammon sneered, "No! We need to get MC help right now!"

He ran through the doors like a madman, slamming them behind him. Lucifer sighed. 

"We'd better stop that idiot before he does something reckless." 

...

"MC!"

She didn't move. Only her blinking let him know that she was still alive. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"MC! Say something, MC!"

She leaned to the side, looking around him at the mirage flowers. Her voice was monotone when she said, "Please calm down, Mammon."

"Calm down? When there's clearly something very wrong? No, I won't calm down! You need to snap out of it! This is serious!" 

She replied, "Stop yelling, please, you're ruining the atmosphere."

"Atmosphere?" He said, "You're not makin' sense, MC! Wake up! Wake up from this trance!"

She let out a long, drawn-out yawn, covering her mouth as she did so. Mammon blushed, unable to resist thinking about how cute she looked. 

She said, "I'm sleepy. I'm going to sleep, now." 

She shut her eyes and fell backward into the grass. He caught her head before it hit the ground and scooped her body into his arms. 

His face mirrored his distress and his hair was uncared for. The night before, he hadn't slept a wink, but Lucifer had insisted that she was fine. Oh, how much he wanted to break his face now. 

"Please," Said Mammon, pleading, "Please, for the love of all things, be okay, MC."

His brothers approached, Lucifer leading the way. 

"What happened?" Asked Lucifer accusingly. 

"I don't know!" Said Mammon, "She just fell over after sayin' she was sleepy!" 

Lucifer leaned close and pressed his fingers into her neck. The other brothers looked over his shoulder, watching MC's chest rise and fall slowly. 

Mammon said, "Just what are you doing?" 

"Checking her pulse," Lucifer replied. 

Levi asked, "Anything?"

Asmo whimpered, "Please, my beautiful MC, please be okay."

Beel said, "Maybe she's hungry? Humans starve much faster than we do."

Lucifer said, "She's definitely alive, but I can't tell what's wrong with her." 

Mammon pulled her closer and snarled, "What do you mean? You don't know if she's okay? She's alive, isn't she? That means she has to be okay! What's more to be worried about." He chuckled nervously. He held her closer. 

"Just because she's alive doesn't mean she doesn't need medical attention," Said Lucifer, "Let me take her. I know a doctor that can treat her." 

"No!" Mammon held her away from him, "How do we know we can trust this doctor of yours? Do they even know how to treat humans? Have they ever seen a human? How do we know that this isn't just some crackpot doctor claiming to be a human doctor so they can score points with Diavolo!"

Lucifer said calmly, "Because he's human." 

Mammon's eyes widened. Lucifer took her from his arms and carried her away. As the other brothers followed, Mammon pushed in front of them, right at Lucifer's heels. 

Behind him, Beelzebub said, "You really care for her, don't you?" 

"Shut up, Beel!" Mammon said, "I don't have any feelings for her whatsoever! I'm just keepin' an eye out for her, okay? I don't want Lucifer to be mad at me?" 

"Uh-huh." Said Beel, clearly not believing him, "But I never asked you if you had feelings for her. I asked you if you care for her." 

Lucifer led them through a doorway, though the conversation kept going. 

"What's the difference?" Said Mammon, "Whether I care about her, or I have feelings for her, they mean the same thing, right?" 

Beel shook his head. "If you care about her, then that means you at least want her to be around you in some sense and doing okay. I can say that about anything, like you, or Lucifer, of Belphie, or even that delicious apple pie MC made for me last week." 

"Dammit, Beel! This isn't about food. This is about MC!"

Beel sighed. "I was making a point. Anyway, if you have feelings for her, on the other hand, then that's completely different. It means you're drawn to her in a different way. More than a friend, like a... a partner." 

"A what?" 

"Or a companion." 

"Dammit, Beel, quit speakin' fancy and say what ya mean!" 

Beel sighed. "I mean as a lover." 

Mammon turned red. He looked away and stuttered, "I... I do not! That's the last thing I'd think of her as! I'd rather think of her as a rival! Yeah, a rival! She and I argue all the time, you know!" 

Been grinned, "And so do lovers. Plus, your arguments are usually trivial and playful. Much like two-"

Mammon snapped, "Don't you even think about finishing that sentence, Beel!" 

...

In the human world, a retired doctor sits in his recliner chair, sipping tea and watching the early morning news. His pomeranian dog sits at his feet, nearly blending in with his fuzzy slippers. The phone rings next to him, and he picks it up immediately. 

"Hello?" His voice is raspy, "This is Grout McBarry." 

The breathing on the other end was ragged and desperate. 

"Hello?" He repeated, "I think you've got the wrong number." 

"McBarry." The voice was nearly silent, but it echoed ominously. "Honor... honor what you owe." 

"What?" A chill ran down his spine, "Who is this? How did you get this number?" 

The phone line went dead. The TV turned to static and the lights momentarily flickered. His dog yapped at seemingly nothing, the hair on its hackles raised. 

Fog filled the room. McBarry coughed. Lucifer appeared before him, cradling MC in his arms, and his six brothers standing behind him. McBarry fell out of his chair and his dog hid behind him. 

Lucifer's voice returned to normal as he asked, "Dr. McBarry, I'd like to cash in on a favor from a few decades ago." 

McBarry breathed out a ragged but relieved sigh, looking at MC resting in Lucifer's arms. "I'll see what I can do."


	2. Shenanigans and Boredom

MC slept peacefully in a bed in the room at the end of the hall. Lucifer, Mammon, and the other brothers gathered around her. McBarry, though exasperated by the sudden request and the presence of seven demons, treated her like any doctor would. He put a thermometer up to her temple and waited for the results. 

When it beeped, he looked at it and said, “That’s a pretty average temperature.” 

“So she’ll be fine?” Asked Mammon. 

“Not necessarily,” Said McBarry, placing the thermometer on a tray next to the bed. 

Mammon grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him close, their faces almost touching as Mammon told him off. 

“Whaddya mean by that, huh? What are you doin’ to MC!” 

Beelzebub grabbed him by the arm and pulled Mammon away. 

“Don’t,” Said Beelzebub, “He’s helping her, not harming her.” 

Waiting had become boring. McBarry was walking on eggshells when it came to these boys. How could these seemingly normal people be demons? They looked as human as the girl they’d brought to him. But of course, knowing Lucifer, there was more to them than meets the eye. 

McBarry asked, “So, Lucifer, what can you tell me about what happened to her?”   
Mammon interrupted, “Her name is MC! Call her by it!” 

McBarry cleared his throat and said, “Apologies. What can you tell me about how MC became like this?” 

“Her behavior has been… peculiar.” 

Leviathan said, “That’s an understatement.” 

Asmodeus nudged him and said, “Says you. You’ve been holed up in your room for much longer than MC ever stayed out in that garden.” 

Lucifer snapped his fingers. The brothers looked to him, silent. 

“Thank you.” He turned to McBarry, “As I was saying, she’s been behaving strangely. There is a garden in the devildom which is filled with mystical flowers, an endangered species called the mirage flower.” 

“Interesting.” Said McBarry, “Go on.” 

“For the past several days, she’s chosen to sit out in that garden and do nothing except stare at them, as though in a trance. She refused to eat, sleep, or go to her classes. Then, earlier, she fell unconscious.” 

Mammon chimed in angrily, “I was the one that caught her, and don’t you forget that!” 

McBarry nodded. These boys were overwhelming him faster than his grandkids. He said, “Perhaps it’d be best if she had some space. It wouldn’t be wise to interrupt all of your lives, after all.” 

Mammon snapped at him, “Excuse me? There’s no way I’m leavin’ MC here alone with you, you old creep!” 

Lucifer gave Mammon a deadly glare. Mammon started to sweat. With a nervous grin, he said to McBarry, “Oh, um… it’ll be fine. We’ll be sure not to cause any trouble.” 

Asmo chimed in, “Oh please, I bet he’s going to be the first one to break a rule.” 

Rather than be irritated, Mammon flashed a devilish smile and said, “Oh? How much are ya willing to bet on that?” 

“50,000 grimm. You’ll lose it before I can even bat my beautiful eyelashes.” 

Lucifer got in between them and said, “This is no time for you two to be making bets. MC might be in some serious danger.” 

McBarry interrupted, “I can’t say for sure. I know she appears stable now, but I need to run a few tests. Please keep an eye on her.” 

As McBarry dug through a bag of medical tools, Mammon said to Asmo, “It’s a deal. You severely underestimate my ability to keep a bet, even if it's for a measly 50,000 grim.”

“Ahem,” Lucifer caught their attention, “You shouldn’t be misbehaving anyway, Mammon. But as long as this bet keeps you on your best behavior, I’ll allow it.” His face turned tough as he added, “Just don’t go causing trouble if you lose this bet.” 

“Fine, fine.” Said Mammon, “I got it.” He shot a glare at Asmo, “But you’d better be sure to pay up once we get MC back home!” 

McBarry withdrew a large needle from his bag. Immediately, Mammon grabbed him from behind, holding him back with a tight, painful grip. 

“H-hey! What are you doing?” McBarry stuttered, struggling. “Please be careful! I don’t want to accidentally poke anyone!” 

“That needle isn’t going anywhere near MC! I won’t allow it!” 

Satan pulled Mammon off of him. “Mammon, it’s to help MC feel better. Stop acting like a child.”

“There’s no way a needle like that can help her! It’ll kill her!” 

McBarry clarified, “I’m going to draw a minuscule portion of her blood so that I can run more complex tests on it and determine my next course of action.” 

“Speak English!” 

McBarry sighed and said, “I’m going to see what’s wrong with her.” 

Mammon’s body relaxed and Asmo let him go. McBarry sterilized the area of her arm with a wipe. Mammon couldn’t help staring at the massive needle. 

Asmo put a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’ll be okay. Humans are tougher than we give them credit for.” 

Mammon averted his eyes as McBarry plunged the needle into her vein, but his eyes kept flickering over. Each time he caught sight of the blood in the needle, he wanted to gag. Or punch someone. Or grab MC by the shoulders and beg her to wake up. 

Once McBarry pulled out the needle and covered the tiny puncture wound with gauze, Mammon let out a sigh of relief. 

McBarry left the room with the blood-filled needle. 

As soon as the door was shut, a period of mind-numbing boredom began. Lucifer stood by the bed. Mammon sat next to him, watching MC as she breathed softly. 

Levi, Beel, and Belphegor, on the other hand, were busy chatting. 

“Ugh,” Said Beel as his stomach growled, “What I wouldn’t give to be eating a burger right about now.” 

Belphie rubbed his eyes and said, “Right now’s about the perfect time for a catnap, but MC needs the bed much more than I do.” 

Levi said frustratedly, “Tbh I just wanna go home and finish the anime I was watching! When will MC be better?” 

Asmo said, “Quiet, you three, you’re disturbing the peace.”

Mammon shouted over them, “Are none of you concerned about MC’s well-being? She could die!” 

Asmo said, “She’s not going to die, Mammon. Lucifer will make sure of that.” 

Lucifer snapped. He stood up and raised his voice, “We don’t know yet if she’s going to die or not, so shut up about it! Let her sleep in peace!” 

He turned away from his brothers, leaving them in shock. 

Belphie said quietly, “That’s more emotion than I’ve seen from him in years.” 

“Decades,” Said Beel.

“More like centuries,” Said Levi. 

“This is a serious situation,” Said Satan, “How are any of you surprised about his emotional involvement? This affects Lord Diavolo’s reputation as well as his own.” 

Asmo said cheekily, “Oh, I think it’s more than that.” 

“How so?” 

“I think he likes MC more than he’s letting on.” 

…

Not long after that, Mammon, Beelzebub, and Belphegor found themselves in the woods just outside McBarry’s house, trudging along a dirt path lined with rocks. 

Mammon said, “Hey, that old guy’s sure got a lotta land, doesn’t he? What’s a human need all this land for?” 

“Space, I’m guessing,” Said Belphie, “Perhaps he has trouble sleeping.” 

Beel said, “It’s a shame when this land is perfect for crops.” 

Mammon said irritatedly, “What are you even doing out here, Beel? There’s no food out here.” 

Beel patted his stomach and said, “I’ve heard that here in the human world, you can find bushes and trees that have berries and fruits on them! Isn’t that amazing?”

Mammon sighed and shook his head disappointedly, “And here I thought you might actually just want to enjoy nature with me. Of course, it had to be food-related.” He turned to Belphegor, “What about you, Belphie?” 

“I love the peace and quiet,” Belphie said with a gentle smile, “It helps me relax. Being out in nature is a perfect way to relax.” 

“See, Beel?” Said Mammon, “There are reasons for being out here other than food.” 

Beel retorted, “Well, why are you out here, Mammon? You’re not usually the outdoorsy type.” 

“Oh, that’s easy!” Mammon said with a wicked grin, “I’m out here searching for treasure! I hear there’s lotsa old stuff you can just find in places like this here in the human world! I bet the old guy’s sittin’ on a fortune and he doesn’t even know it!” 

“Money, money,” Said Beel, “The only thing that can distract you from MC being so sick.” 

Mammon turned red, “No way! You think I care about that at all? Pfft, please. I’m more concerned about how I’ll make my new fortune!” 

Belphie said, “Mammon, your feelings for her are so obvious that you can’t even come up with a good excuse.” 

Mammon frowned. “Screw you guys! C’mon, let’s go lookin’ for treasure.” 

…

Asmo stood at MC’s bedside as Lucifer and McBarry talked in the other room. He looked at her with passion in his eyes, a smile on his face. 

“MC, my sweet darling MC. Don’t cry, okay? I’ll make you all better.” He leaned in close and brushed a strand of her hair away. “Your beautiful face, your beautiful hair, your beautiful smile. My beautiful darling, however shall I catch your eye?” 

Satan groaned and said, “By the devildom, would you shut up? My ears are bleeding over here.” 

Asmo scoffed, “I’m being poetic! What if this is the last thing she ever hears?” 

“If she’s in a coma, she’s not going to hear it. She’s probably dreaming.” 

“Dreaming?” Asmo looked at her sweetly, “I wonder what she’s dreaming about, hm?” 

“How would I know?” Satan asked, ignoring him and looking out the window, “And speaking of the unknown, you wouldn’t happen to know where Leviathan went, would you?” 

Asmo shrugged and shook his head. “He left the room not that long ago, muttering about anime or games or something.” 

Satan smiled, “Shouldn’t you go check on him? If he’s out somewhere causing mischief, you’ll lose that bet you made with Mammon.” 

Asmo’s eyes widened, “You’re right! Oh crap, if the temptation of money keeps Mammon out of trouble long enough… And Levi just happens to give in to his impulses… then I’m going to lose that 50,000 grimm! I need it for my styling products!” 

Satan said, “Don’t you know the first rule of gambling?” 

Asmo said, “Flirt with the waitress and you can get away with anything?” 

Satan sighed and said, “No, it’s that you don’t bet anything you’re not willing to lose.” 

Asmo groaned, gently rubbing MC’s cheek with his fingers. “Well, I can’t exactly take it back, can I? Wait, can I?” 

Satan shook his head. “Mammon wouldn’t let you hear the end of it.” 

Asmo leaped to his feet, “Well then, we’ll just have to find him!” 

Satan’s eyes widened, “Wait, we?” 

Asmo grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the room. 

…

In the woods, Beel and Belphie stood on the path, watching Mammon disapprovingly. 

Belphie asked, “What is he… doing?” 

Beel answered, “Imitating a dog, I’m guessing.” 

Mammon was hunched forward, digging through the dirt like a dog, sending dirt flying behind him. Beel and Belphie could only see a cloud of dirt and the vague shape of Mammon. 

Mammon grumbled, “C’mon, c’mon! It’s gotta be here! C’mon money, I’m here for ya, baby!” 

Beel said, “Are you sure you saw something shiny?” 

“I’m a hundred percent sure! I’m as sure as the head on my body!” 

Belphie muttered, “That isn’t very sure.” 

Beel shook his head and said, “He’s so stupid it hurts.”

Belphie replied, “That’s our brother for ya.” 

The cloud of dirt cleared, showing an exhausted Mammon sitting on his butt in the middle of a dirt pile. He was covered in dirt from head to toe. He coughed, stirring up the dirt. 

“Dammit,” Mammon cursed, “There’s nothing here.” 

A tree branch snapped loudly from above him, drawing all three of the brothers’ attention. Mammon looked up in time to see Levi falling toward him. No time to dodge! With a loud thump and a lot of shouting, Levi found himself sitting on top of a confused and angry Mammon. 

Levi said, “Lol oops, sorry about that.” 

Mammon grumbled, “Get. Off. Of. Me!”


	3. The Sleeping Beauty

McBarry’s office was littered with documents, a remnant of his past occupation. As he sat in his office chair, Lucifer stood on the other side, an irritated look on his face. The two were in the midst of a heated discussion. 

Lucifer said, “So, you’re saying she’s become sick due to her time in the devildom?” 

McBarry shook his head, “It’s hard to say for sure.”

“Then what are you trying to say?” Lucifer was becoming more and more desperate.

“You see,” McBarry continued, “When I looked up MC’s information, I came across a history of multiple mental illnesses.” 

“So…” Lucifer put a hand on his chin, “You’re saying that MC, the girl chosen to stay in the devildom by Lord Diavolo himself, is actually a lunatic?” 

McBarry slammed his hand on the desk, the sudden change in tone quickly catching Lucifer’s attention. 

McBarry said in a harsh, bitter tone, “Mental illness and ‘lunatic’ are not synonymous. To say so would be an insult to perfectly functioning people who live with mental illness every day. Someone as intelligent as you should know that!” He relaxed, putting his shoulders back, “As I was saying, her history points to illnesses caused by chemical imbalances.” 

“Imbalances?” Lucifer inquired.

“Humans and demons must be different on that part, I’m guessing. You see, an imbalance of certain chemicals required for the human brain to function can cause conditions such as depression, anxiety, mania, schizophrenia, and other disorders.”

“And?” 

“In MC’s case, whether it is her time in the devildom or other factors, that balance has been disturbed. Thus, she needs medication to fix it.” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “So it’s that easy?” 

McBarry nodded. “This state you describe… her ‘hypnotized’ state… is likely caused by the lack of certain chemicals.” 

“Please,” Lucifer’s voice was firm, “Make MC better.” 

…

Asmo and Satan slumped against a tree, utterly exhausted. The hill gave a perfect view of McBarry’s old, rustic farmhouse. 

“Dammit,” Said Asmo, gasping for air, “Now I’m all sweaty.”

“We should go back now,” Said Satan, “We’ve looked everywhere. The bedrooms, the kitchen, even the basement. We’re done.” 

As soon as Satan stood up, Asmo grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the ground. 

“No! We can’t give up? What about my grimm? What about my fans? What will they think?” His face turned white, “What will MC think?” 

Satan grumbled, “You’re beginning to sound like Mammon.” 

Asmo stood up and brushed the dirt off of himself. “Ugh. There’s nowhere else to look except these stupid woods.” 

The two of them shared a knowing look as the thought popped into their heads. 

Asmo said, “You don’t think…” 

Satan replied, “In search of an internet connection, Levi will do anything.” 

“Even wander into the woods?” 

Satan smiled. “I think we both know the answer to that.” 

Asmo groaned, “First, MC gets sick, then I make this impossible bet with Mammon, and THEN I have to wander into these woods and get all dirty?” 

“Do you want your grimm or not?” Said Satan. 

Asmo sighed, combing his hair back with his fingers, “I guess I can shower once we’re done, right? The old guy’s shower can’t be that bad.” 

“Who knows. Maybe the guy showers in a river somewhere?”

“Argh!” 

…

Beel and Belphie looked on as Mammon argued with Levi. 

“You could’ve killed me, you know!” Shouted Mammon. 

Levi frowned, “Totes not true, lol. Why are you covered in dirt, lol.” 

Mammon groaned. “Now is not the time for ya to be talkin’ like one of your anime characters!”

“Lol, what did you do? Get into a fight with a worm? That happened in an anime once… actually more than once.” 

Mammon sighed and stretched his arms above his head. A loud crack followed by a pop came from his back. He let his shoulders relax, then immediately pointed at Levi and said, “Aha! I’m hurt! You’ve hurt me, Levi! Now, pay up! I’ve got hospital bills to pay now. Give me 500,000 grimm right now and I won’t charge you any more than that.” 

Levi sighed. “You and I both know that Diavolo pays our medical bills. Lol, even if you hurt me I wouldn’t have to pay. And I won’t.” 

“Fine then! I’m suing you for emotional damages!” 

Levi said sassily, “What emotional damages? Did that little incident traumatize you so badly?” 

Mammon went silent, the cogs turning in his head. Levi grinned, knowing he’d won.

Beel whispered, “It’s funny to watch his pride conflict with his greed.” 

Belphie responded, “I wonder which he’ll choose.” 

…

Asmo bent over and plucked a purple wildflower from a bush. 

“I wonder what this is? Do you think MC would like it?” 

Satan, agitated, said, “And what if she’s allergic to it?” 

Asmo groaned, tucked the flower behind his own ear, and said, “You  _ have _ to be an irritable douchebag today, don’t you?” 

Satan responded snarkily, “Wouldn’t dream of being otherwise.” 

Asmo snapped, “I could lose my beautiful 50,000 grimm! And then I wouldn’t be able to buy my styling products, and then…” He gasped, “Could it be? Could I really end up… ugly?” 

“Aren’t you worried about MC?” 

“Of course I am!” Asmo pouted, “We all are. But we can’t do anything about it, can we? So we have time to focus a little on ourselves.” 

Satan said, “Unless I’m mistaken, we still need to look for Leviathan.”

“I know, I know!” Said Asmo, “Ugh… All this stress is going to give me wrinkles. I need to exfoliate, and soon.” 

Satan looked to the forest paths, the trees swaying in the wind. He said, “Why don’t we go and explore those paths?” 

Asmo let out a ragged sigh. “Alright. Let’s go.” 

…

“Beel!” Mammon shouted, peering up the trunk of an apple tree, “Get down from there this instant!” 

Beelzebub was concealed in the entangled branches, the only hint of his presence being the movement of branches and the munching of apples. 

Belphie said, “There’s no stopping him. He won’t be down from there until every last apple has been eaten.” 

Mammon groaned. “Levi, you get down here, too!” 

Levi responded, “Looooool no. I’m going to get myself an internet connection, and I’ll stay up this tree all day if I have to!” 

Belphie looked to Mammon and said, “You should really clean up. You’re absolutely covered in dirt.” 

Mammon said, “I can do that later. Right now, I’ve gotta get that idiot Beel down from there.” 

Levi whined, “Hey! What about me? Lol, do you even care about me?” 

Mammon replied sassily, “What? I thought you liked it up there, otaku boy!” 

“I’m only up here for the internet! Otherwise, I’d be holed up in the room, sitting next to MC.” 

“And you think I’d let you in there with her alone? Ha!”

Beel said teasingly, “Sounds like someone’s got feelings for MC.” 

“Excuse me?  _ Me?  _ Have feelings for MC? Fat chance, Beel. You’re delusional.” 

“Only as delusional as you.” 

Belphie and Mammon looked to their left as a shout echoed through the forest. It was Asmo’s voice.

“Hello? Mammon? Leviathan? Are you guys out there?” 

Mammon turned pale. “Shit! If Asmo sees me like this, I’m 50,000 grimm in the hole!” 

Belphie said, “You bet money that you didn’t have?” 

Mammon hid behind the tree trunk and whispered, “Don’t let him know I’m here. I’m not losing that bet!” 

Belphie sighed and shouted back, “They’re over here!” 

“Asshole! I told you to shut up!” 

Belphie responded with a sassy smile, “I figured I’d make things a bit more interesting.” 

Asmo shouted back gleefully, “Thanks, Belphie!” 

He and Satan appeared over the hill and raced toward them. Mammon’s body went tense as he heard them. 

Asmo said, “Where is he? Where is that idiot?” 

Beel said, still up in the tree, “Who, me?” 

Asmo looked up the tree, confused, and shook his head and said, “Must be imagining things. MC’s really frazzling my brain. Anyway, Belphie, have you seen Leviathan?” 

“Up here!” Shouted Levi. He stuck his head out of the tree and said irritatedly, “And be quiet! I’m trying to get an internet connection.” 

Asmodeus breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad that’s taken care of. Now, Belphie, do you know where Mammon is?” 

Mammon stepped out from behind the apple tree and announced with glee, “Right here, Asmo! Try not to die from my greatness, okay?” 

Belphie’s jaw dropped. There wasn’t a speck of dirt on him! How on Earth had he pulled that off?

To top it all off, Lucifer came storming over with an irritated look on his face. “There you idiots are! We need to get back to the house right now!” 

Asmo asked, “Is everything okay?” 

Mammon shoved him aside and demanded, “Is MC okay? Tell me she’s okay?” 

Lucifer sighed and said, “She’s fine Mammon. She’s doing okay. But,” He turned dead serious, “McBarry says she’ll be waking up at any moment.” 

The six brothers gasped. 


	4. Good Morning, Sunshine!

Slowly, MC’s consciousness returned. At first, she only heard the soft, gentle conversation in the room. In her semi-conscious state, she opened her eyes just slightly. The room was completely blurred, though she could see the figures of eight people in the room. 

Her body relaxed. The conversations were tense, but the words came to her in a soothing blur of vowels. Nothing could disturb the absolute peace she was feeling. 

That is, until Mammon climbed onto the bed, grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her violently. 

“MC! I know you’re in there! Wake up, ya idiot!” 

Her vision cleared. Mammon had been pulled off and thrown to the floor, and Lucifer was in the middle of scolding him. “...Did you even think of MC’s safety!” 

MC giggled. The sight of the two brothers, one acting like a furious parent and the other a bratty child, was entertaining to her, especially in such a sleepy state. 

Mammon grinned like a child. “You’re okay!” 

She smiled. Lucifer said, “No thanks to you, Mammon.” 

“Excuse you,” Mammon stood up, “I’m the one that brought her here!” 

Lucifer gave him a deadly glare. Mammon turned sheepish and said, “Oh… and um… he helped too, I guess.” 

MC nodded and said, “Thank you, Mammon, and thank you, Lucifer.” 

Mammon’s eyes widened. “You’re… thanking me?” 

Beel gave him a knowing look. Mammon gave him a death glare and then said confidently to MC, “I mean, of course you are! I am the great Mammon, after all, carrying you all the way here,” He looked to Lucifer, “With a little help.” 

Asmo chimed in, “Of course, he doesn’t tell you that Lucifer actually carried you here. You’re so full of yourself, Mammon.” 

He snapped, “Hey, I was the one that scooped her off the ground! Cut me some slack, I was worried about her.” 

MC linked her hand with Mammon’s. Compared to him, her hands were smaller and her fingers were thinner. He blushed. 

“Thank you, Mammon, and I really mean it. I don’t know what came over me, back in the garden,” She turned pale, “It’s like I was a ghost possessing my own body.” 

She blinked, looking around at the room as the brothers chatted among themselves. She asked. “Where are we, exactly?” 

Lucifer answered, “In the human world.” 

Her eyes bulged. “The human world?” 

He nodded. “I brought you here as soon as you passed out.” 

“Right…” She said, “I passed out, didn’t I?” 

McBarry, for the first time, said something to her, “From the lack of sleep, most likely. One of these boys told me you were awake for several days… What was his name? Levana?”

Levi said irritatedly, “It’s Leviathan.” 

McBarry asked, “How did you feel before you passed out?” 

She answered, “Like… like a doll. Or a puppet. Being controlled, but at the same time, I was also in control. It’s like… like I wanted to be there. Something was keeping me there, but I wanted to be there.” 

Lucifer said, “That doesn’t sound good.” 

Asmo said, “Controlled? What on Earth could do that? I mean, I’d get if something or someone wanted to control me and play with me a little, but…” 

Mammon said, “Stop talkin’ about yourself! This is about MC.” 

He turned to McBarry, “And you! Old man, tell us what’s wrong with her?” 

MC turned to McBarry and asked, “Who are you?” 

“I’ve been treating you. You’re quite lucky. When someone’s unconscious as long as you are, they often suffer serious brain damage.” 

Asmo said, “Yikes.” 

Belphie said, “Humans are pretty fragile, aren’t they?” 

Mammon snapped at him, “You should’ve said that earlier!” 

MC scolded him, “Mammon, be nice. You know better than to be mean to someone who is helping us.” 

He blushed, looking shameful. “Okay.” 

…

MC and Mammon sat on the front stoop, watching the sunset. 

“Wow,” MC said, “I really missed the sunset when I was in the devildom. I always used to watch it through my bedroom window.” 

Mammon, staring into the sunset, said, “I don’t get it. Why don’t humans go blind? I thought you guys went blind looking into the sun that long.” 

MC chuckled. “You don’t stare at the sun, silly! You enjoy what’s around it. You enjoy the pretty colors and the stretched-out shadows.” 

Mammon looked puzzled. “Humans are so weird.” 

“Aw, come on!” She scooted closer to him and pointed at the sky, “It’s pink! When else can you say the sky is pink?” 

“Don’t know and don’t care.” Said Mammon. 

She nudged him teasingly, “It was a rhetorical question, Mammon.” 

“A retort… what-now?” He put a hand on MC’s forehead, “Do you have a fever or somethin’? You’re not makin’ sense.” 

“No, Mammon,” She said, “I’m fine. That medicine Mr. McBarry gave me really helped, though I admit I feel a little dizzy sometimes.” 

The screen door opened with a loud creak, and Asmodeus appeared, smiling. 

“How are you two lovebirds doing?” 

MC blushed. “Lovebirds?” 

Mammon turned red with anger. “Where did you come from all a sudden? You been spyin’ on us, is that it? And what’s with you callin’ us lovebirds!” 

Asmo answered, “I’m just speaking the truth is all. Unlike you, I don’t have a problem saying what I’m thinking,” He turned to MC, “Unless, of course, I lose track of my thoughts. I tend to do that when I talk to a lady as beautiful as you.” 

He entwined his fingers with hers, kneeling on the concrete behind her. Mammon pushed him back, puffed out his chest, and got in Asmo’s face.

“Listen here, shithead!” Mammon pointed in Asmo’s face, “You don’t get to treat MC like one of your little playthings. She’s not someone for you to toy around with, and I won’t be letting you go and break her heart!” 

Asmo chuckled. “Oh, Mammon. You never cease to prove me right.” 

He shut the screen door behind him. 

Mammon grumbled, “That jerk thinks he can just waltz in and treat you like you're his? I won’t allow it,” He took her hand, “I’ll keep that creep away from you, MC.” 

“Thank you. It means a lot.” 

“No problem!” He was as cocky as ever, “After all, I am THE Mammon, here to protect you! If anything even comes close to you, I’ll crush it like a bug!” 

The door opened again. Asmo popped his head out. 

Mammon said, “Oh, for the love of all things! What is it now, creep?” 

“Lucifer wants us to gather in the living room.” 

MC said, “He does?” 

Mammon groaned, “Oh great, what is it now?” 

…

All ten of them were gathered in the living room, seven brothers, MC, McBarry, and the little pomeranian dog that happily sat on MC’s lap. Mammon sat next to her, jealous of the dog receiving attention. 

Lucifer said, “We’ve got something to announce.”

McBarry cleared his throat and said, “MC is going to be okay. I’ve put her on a medication that will treat her chemical imbalance. But, in the meantime, I want her to stay for a couple of weeks so I can observe how the medication affects her.” 

“What?” Mammon was furious, “We’re not letting her stay here with you, old man!” 

Lucifer said, “Relax, Mammon. I’ve already informed Diavolo of our circumstances.” 

“What circumstances?” 

“We’re going to be staying here for the next couple of weeks.” 

To say the boys were surprised would be an understatement. Beel and Belphie exchanged a look of confusion. Levi leaped to his feet and screamed. Satan, looking at Levi, said, “Seriously?” 

MC clung to Mammon, looking concerned. 

She said, “Are you sure about that?” 

Lucifer nodded. “I’m positive. This is what’s best for you.” He turned to McBarry, “I hope we won’t be too much of an inconvenience.” 

“Oh, not at all,” The old man was jolly, as usual, “I’m the one who made the deal with you. I’m just repaying you. As long as you boys don’t go destroying my house, I’ll be happy.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Lucifer said with a grin, “My brothers may end up doing just that.”


	5. A Walk Through the Countryside

Beel and MC were busy at work, prepping dinner in the kitchen. MC wore an apron, chopped up carrots, and kept an eye on Beel, who was peeling potatoes. 

MC smiled and said, “I can’t wait until it’s done! I haven’t had a home-cooked meal in forever.” She frowned, realizing Beel wasn’t listening, “Beel?” 

Beel took a raw potato, examined it closely, and bit it like an apple. MC’s eyes bulged.

“Beel! What are you doing? We need that for dinner!” 

With his mouth full, Beel answered, “I wanted to see what it tasted like,” He winced, “Why would anyone eat this?” 

MC took the potato from his hand and said, “It’s not supposed to be eaten raw, silly.” 

Mammon approached angrily. 

“Hey! What’s goin’ on?” 

MC turned to him. Her face immediately lit up. “Oh, don’t worry, Mammon. Beel just tried to eat a raw potato and he made the cutest face!”

“Cute?” Mammon said, “That big lug?” 

She nodded and said, “Don’t worry. I think you’re adorable, too.” 

He scoffed. “Me? Adorable? You might wanna have that old guy check on you. I ain’t cute. I’m the avatar of greed! I’d sell you if it’d get me anything.” 

MC looked unimpressed. “Uh-huh. Avatar of greed, you’ve got something on your face.” She wiped ketchup off his cheek with her thumb, “There you go.” He turned red as a tomato.

She asked, “Something wrong?” 

He grumbled, “Don’t touch my face.” 

“Hm?” She said, curious. “Do you mean… like this?” 

She brushed her fingers over his cheek, near his ear. His body stiffened. 

“Don’t do that.” He said, unable to look her in the eye.

MC blushed as the realization hit her. “Oh! I’m sorry about that.” 

He grumbled, “Don’t go touching me like that, okay?”

Satan tapped MC’s shoulder and said, “I hate to break it to you, but if the two of you are going to have a moment, it’d be best you have someone to keep an eye on Beel.” 

Beel was devouring potato after potato. He whined, “It tastes so bad, but I can’t stop eating them.” 

MC said, “Beel! What did I say about eating the food?” 

Satan shook his head and said, “Why don’t the two of you go on a walk? I’ll finish cooking dinner with Beel.” 

MC lit up. “Sounds like fun! What do you think, Mammon.” 

Mammon looked unimpressed. “Sounds like a pain in the ass. What if something happens?” 

Satan said sarcastically, “If something tries to hurt MC, you mean? If that happens, then can’t THE Mammon protect her?” 

He straightened up. “Yeah! Of course I can! I’ll make sure not a hair on her head is out of place! C’mon, MC, let’s go!” 

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her toward the door. She shouted back, “Good luck! You might need it.” 

Satan said, “Good luck to you, too!” 

Behind him, Beel bit into a raw carrot and hummed happily. “Much better.”

“Beel! Stop eating all the food!” 

…

Cows mooed happily in the distance as MC and Mammon walked alongside the dirt road. They were passing by a herd of cows in a pen, one of which stared into Mammon’s eyes.

He said, unsettled, “Humans keep these things as pets?” 

She frowned, “No, they’re not pets. They’re for food… and milk, too.” 

“It looks more like it wants to eat me.” 

She smiled. “No, silly! Look, it clearly wants to be your friend!” 

The cow stared at him with an empty expression. He frowned. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

MC sucked in a deep breath. “Ahh… isn’t the air wonderful here?” 

Mammon scrunched up his face. “It smells more like shit.” 

She sniffed the air and grimaced. “That’s because we’re next to a cow pasture.” 

The cow let out a long moo. Mammon jolted. He got up to the fence and said, “Hey, you fat bastard! Was that an insult?” 

MC pulled him back and said, “Mammon, it was just saying hello. Cows moo once in a while, you know.” 

The cow mooed again. 

He crossed his arms. “I think it's sayin’ something about me.”

She said, slightly more firm, “If it said anything about you, it was something nice. Now, come on, we should continue with our walk.” 

He refused to move. She pulled on him, but he was locked in place, stuck in a stare-down with the cow. 

He said to the cow, “Is that how you wanna play it, huh?” 

He hopped the fence, now standing right in the cow’s face. 

MC sighed. 

“Why do I get a bad feeling about this?”

…

Asmo stood at the top of the hill overlooking the house. He plucked a wildflower and wove into the flower crown he was making, finishing it off. 

He called, “Oh, Luuuucie!” 

Lucifer, who had been at the bottom of the hill, sitting around and enjoying nature, said irritatedly, “What is it?” 

“Come and look!” Asmo said, “I’ve got a surprise for you!” 

Lucifer approached and asked, “Is that… a flower crown?” 

Asmo nodded. “I figured you might like it.” 

Lucifer, unimpressed, said, “I’d rather not be seen in that.” 

Asmo whined, “Aww, are you sure?” 

Lucifer nodded. “I’m sure. I appreciate that you’ve kept yourself occupied, though,” He sighed and muttered, “I’m not sure if the rest of them will do the same.” 

Lucifer disappeared into the house. Asmo grinned as he put the flower crown on his own head. “Marvelous!” 

Looking down the hill at the road, Asmo spotted a curious sight. MC and Mammon, fleeing for their lives as a large cow barreled after them. 

He shook his head disapprovingly and said, “Oh boy, I’m gonna have to rescue those poor idiots, aren’t I?” 

Down the hill, on the road, tears ran down MC’s face. The look on Mammon’s face screamed, ‘oh shit! OH SHIT!’. A black and white cow was running after them, mooing angrily. 

MC whined, “I told you it was a bad idea!” 

“It mooed at me! What else was I supposed to do?” 

MC snapped, “You leave and pretend it didn’t happen! You don’t go and slap a 1-ton animal on the ass and expect to get away with it!” 

“How was I supposed to know? You should’ve told me before I slapped it!” 

MC said desperately, “I can’t read your mind, Mammon! If so, you’d be doing a lot less stupid stuff like this!” 

Asmo came running down the hill, shouting, “Ohhh Mammon! Is that the sound of a lost bed I hear?” 

Then, he tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the hill like a tumbleweed. 

MC skidded to a stop. “Asmo, watch out!” 

Asmo landed directly in the path of the cow. It stopped in front of him, mooing impatiently. Asmo gasped for breath and sat up. 

Mammon said, “Asmo, you moron!” 

MC said cheerfully, “Asmo, you saved us!” 

Asmo said, “What? Am I alive? Is my beautiful face okay?” 

The cow licked the back of his head, making his hair stand up like a troll’s hair. Asmo screamed, “Ack! What’s happened to me? What is this disgusting slime!” 

Mammon cackled, “Looks like you got a cowlick! Hahaha!”

…

In the living room, MC and Mammon sat on the couch, at the edge of their seats, while the sound of Asmo singing in the shower echoed through the house. The two of them were tensed up, backs straight, looking at Lucifer with full attention. 

He said, “Let me get this straight. Mammon, you slapped a cow on the head?” 

MC said, “Actually, it was the butt.” 

Mammon groaned, “Does it matter where I slapped it?” 

Lucifer shushed them and looked at MC. “And then the two of you were chased by it?”

She nodded. 

Lucifer continued, “And then Asmo stopped it.” 

MC said, “By falling in front of it.” 

Mammon said gleefully, “And it licked him! You should’ve seen his face!” 

Lucifer said, “I heard the screams.” His face hardened. “Mammon, what did I say to you about getting into trouble?” 

Mammon smirked. “Don’t worry about it. Asmo and I agreed it was a draw. He was too worried about his own looks to care, anyway.” 

Asmo shouted from the bathroom, “Don’t make fun of me! It’s your fault for agitating that stupid cow!” 

Mammon shouted back, “That’s no way to talk about Lucifer!” 

MC chuckled. Asmo shouted, “You know that’s not what I meant, asshat!”


	6. Pumpkins and Ghost Stories

The sun had long since set over the farmhouse, bathing the countryside in darkness. MC was in her guest bedroom, nestled in the covers, reading the only thing she could find; a nature guide. 

Lucifer entered the room and began with, “Apologies for the disturbance, MC.” 

“No, no, it’s fine. Did you need something?” She asked, setting the book down on her pillow. 

“McBarry’s decided on our sleeping arrangements,” He answered. He was oddly content. “My brothers and I are to stay out in the living room, and you’ll stay in here.” 

She frowned. “I don’t think there’s enough room for all of you on the couch.” 

He shook his head. “We won’t be sleeping on the couch. We’ll take the floor, which is good enough for us. Our bodies aren’t as sensitive as humans.” 

“Where’s Mammon?” She asked. 

Lucifer smiled devilishly. “He’s serving his punishment for earlier.” 

…

Satan struggled to stifle his laughter. He stood in front of the couch, where Mammon and Asmo sat, the two of them sulking. 

“Nice outfits.” 

Belphie commented, “The orange color really suits you guys.” 

Beel said longingly, “It reminds me of pumpkin pie…” 

Mammon and Asmo were wearing pumpkins on their heads, completely obscuring their faces. A glow wrapped around their necks where the spell met their flesh. 

Asmo’s voice was muffled as he whined, “How come I have to suffer for this? It’s Mammon’s fault. What idiot challenges a 1-ton animal and expects to win?” 

“Hey!” Mammon turned his pumpkin head to Asmo, “We’re in this together! You should be happy to serve this punishment with ME.” 

Asmo crossed his arms. “I’d rather be with Satan, laughing at you.” 

Mammon growled, which reverberated through the pumpkin. Although he couldn’t see, he turned to Asmo and said, “You wanna try me, pretty boy? Even with a pumpkin on my head, I’ll still kick your ass!” 

Asmo said, “Ha! Don’t you know someone as beautiful as I must learn self-defense to protect this body? You wouldn’t stand a chance.” 

“I’ll beat you til you're bloody!” Mammon shouted. 

Asmo said snarkily, “No, thanks. I’d rather have MC do that.” 

Mammon grabbed Asmo by the neck, squeezing him tightly. “Wanna say that again?” Asked Mammon, a vicious, murderous look in his eyes. Yet Asmo showed no remorse, not even a hint of pain as Mammon dug his fingernails into Asmo’s neck. That hint in his voice was almost daring Mammon to do something. 

Beel commented, “Oh boy.” 

Belphie said, “This should be interesting.” 

Asmo said, “Admit it. You wouldn’t mind playing a little with MC, would you? Her little hands all over you, her blushing face. You want all of her, don’t you?”

Lucifer stepped into the room and said, “Enough is enough you two.” 

The two backed off and sat upright, backs straight, as though nothing had happened. 

Belphie murmured, “Disaster averted.” 

Lucifer said, “It’d be best we settle down, now. It’s time for lights out.” 

He flicked the light off. Asmo and Mammon settled on different sides of the couch, positioned as far away from the other as possible. Lucifer took a seat on the floor, in view of the hallway leading to MC’s guest room. The rest of the brothers rested on the floor, chatting away. 

Levi lay on his back, holding his phone above him. “Ugh. How long are we gonna be here? The old man’s got no internet…” He whined, “I’m stuck here in the regular world with you normies.” 

Satan turned to him and said, “Come on, Levi. You can live without the internet for a couple of weeks, can’t you?”

Levi pouted, “I’ve got anime to watch and video games to play. Talk to me when you understand, normie.” 

Satan sighed. “What ARE we going to do during these two weeks?” 

Beel said, “Try some human food?” 

Belphie turned to him. As always, he was right next to his twin brother. “I’d like that, but perhaps we could explore more than human food.” 

Satan asked, “Like what?” 

Old man McBarry appeared from the kitchen, eating a granola bar. The look on his face was ominous. He said, “I know somethin’ that’d be perfect for you demons to look into.” 

Lucifer looked up, hair hanging down over his face. “And what would that be?” 

The old man took a seat in his rocking chair. His pomeranian dog leaped onto his lap and curled up. The boys sat up, looking at the man with full attention. He started, “I’m sure you boys have noticed that house across the street.” 

“It’s creepy,” Levi commented. 

McBarry said, “I used to live there.” 

Lucifer nodded and said, “I see. I’m guessing there’s a reason you’ve abandoned it?” 

“It started 80 years ago,” Said McBarry, going into full story-telling mode, “With the death of my mother, Irena.” 

Asmo said, “That’s terrible!” 

McBarry chuckled and said, “It’s fine. I was too young to understand. And besides, I can’t take you seriously while you’re wearing that.” 

Mammon snickered. “You do look ridiculous, Asmo.” 

“I look ridiculous? You can’t even see me, you dolt!” 

Lucifer said, “Settle down, you two. Or I’ll knock your two pumpkin heads together.” 

Satan said, “I’d like to see that.” 

Mammon whined, “This ain’t funny! I’m stuck in this thing and I can’t get it off!” He pulled on the pumpkin as hard as he could, but as much as he tried, it wouldn’t budge. 

Lucifer shook his head disapprovingly and said, “Are you done? Can he go on with his story now?” 

Mammon said defeatedly, “Yeah.” 

McBarry continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted, “I wasn’t ever too attached to my mother. She was an alcoholic, a cruel human being, a-”

Mammon waved his hand and said, “Yeah, yeah, you have a dramatic backstory. Get to the part where someone gets dismembered.” 

McBarry chuckled heartily and said, “No dismemberments here. But eventually, I had to move out due to strange occurrences in that house, occurrences that could not be overlooked. Something evil lurks in the walls of that house, and if it’s my mother, festering with all the rage she didn’t get out in her life, then I wouldn’t be surprised. She was truly a witch of a woman.” 

Mammon stiffened. “A witch?” 

Asmo whispered, “He means metaphorically, dumbass.” 

“What does ‘metaphorically’ mean?” 

As the brothers continued with their mischief, MC slid against the wall, able to hear clearly as they went on with the story. 

“Eventually,” Said McBarry, “My father died in that house, too. As soon as I could, I got out of there, though I could never give up my attachment to the land I grew up on, so I built this house.” 

“Nice,” Said Mammon sarcastically, his voice echoing in the pumpkin head, “So, uhh, what was the point of that story?” 

Levi chimed in, “To establish his dramatic backstory, thus giving us a little insight into his personality. It’s a cheap shot when it comes to character development, but it's been fun to experience, lol.” 

Mammon said, “Dammit, Levi, what’re ya going on about now?” 

Asmo knocked on Mammon’s pumpkin head and said, “Hmm, now that’s interesting. Sounds hollow. Wonder if there’s anything in that head of yours?” 

Mammon growled, “Hey! I’m just about as smart as you are shallow, and that’s quite a bit, ya know!” 

“Me? Shallow? I prefer the term fabulous, thank you very much.”

A scream echoed through the house, alerting the boys. 

“MC!” Yelled Mammon, though as soon as he stood up, he ran pumpkin-head first into a wall, breaking himself free while the rest of his brothers charged into MC’s room. Mammon quickly followed and found MC laying on the floor, clearly shaken up. 

Frustratingly, she was holding onto Lucifer for dear life. 

“I’m fine,” Said MC, trembling, “I felt something crawl on my hand… I think it was a spider or something.” 

She wasn’t fine. Her eyes were wide. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. None of them could see the flashback and the trauma associated with it, or how close to home the old man’s story hit. 

Mammon grasped her hand and asked, “You sure you’re okay?” 

She nodded weakly. Her body still shook. No, she wasn’t okay, but she couldn’t let them see just how scared she had been. 

He breathed out a sigh of relief, “You’re safe.” 

Lucifer said, “You scared us for a moment, MC.” 

“Sorry,” She said shyly, “I’ve got a bad fear of spiders, that’s all.” She lied. 

Mammon groaned and placed his hand on Lucifer’s. “I should be the one holding MC.” He demanded.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, “She said she’s fine, now.” He let her go. On her own two feet, she grasped Mammon’s hand and held it close. 

MC said, “I think I need some rest.” 

Lucifer nodded. “I think we all do.” He turned around, looking to the others, “Let’s leave her be. She needs space.” 

Six of the brothers disappeared out the door, leaving her alone with Mammon. Asmo was the last out, leaving them a wink before he closed the door. Mammon rolled his eyes. 

He grumbled, “I don’t see what the big deal is.” 

“Can we talk?” She said, gesturing for him to sit on the bed. As he did so, she clutched the pillow, squeezing tightly. 

Mammon said, “Don’t worry about the spider. I’m sure it’s gone off to… I dunno, do spider things? I’m no expert on spiders.” 

She whispered, “It’s not the spider.” 

He leaned closer. An invisible spark flew between them. They were close… almost close enough to kiss. 

Instead, he asked softly, “What is it, then? Did you see something, MC?” 

MC nodded, squeezing the pillow tightly to her chest. A tear streamed down her cheek, but her expression was strangely empty. “I saw a ghost.” 

…

Mammon snuggled next to her, spooning her. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close to his chest. She yawned. 

“Thank you,” She said, “For doing this for me. Are you sure having the lights on doesn’t bother you?” 

“I’m sure,” He said. Putting on his tsundere attitude, he said, “Don’t mention it. I’m just doing what anyone else would do.” 

“Yeah, sure.” She said sarcastically, “You know, not everyone would do something so kind. Not even your brothers.” 

“Trust me,” He said, raising his voice, “If any of my brothers did this, they’d have to deal with ME.” 

“Except Lucifer,” She said with a smile. 

“Yeah, yeah,” He said irritatedly. “So what is it you saw exactly? Was it a woman? A child?” 

“Neither.” Said MC. “It was different from the one in the story. It’s a ghost from my own past. I was afraid it had come back,” She sniffled, “In the garden, with the flowers, I knew it was him. He loved flowers, was utterly obsessed with them.” 

He wiped a tear from her eye, “It’s okay. I’ll keep you safe. If that ghost tries to even show his ugly face,” He held up his fist, “I’ll end it.” 

“You’re saying you’ll punch a ghost?” She said, amused. 

“Of course I would. I’d kill it if it weren’t already dead.” 

“Sure,” She said sarcastically, “Okay, I’m going to sleep now.” She buried her face in the pillow, her body relaxed against Mammon. He sighed. 

“Sleep well, MC.”


End file.
